Mystery Skulls - Vithur Family AU
by RichardLyex
Summary: This is the Vithur Family AU...and that's it i guess...oh right. I would LOVE to get ideas and suggestions from you guys, so if you have one, i gladly accept it! Just don't flame...i hate those...
1. Chapter 1 - The Recovery

(((For all of those who tought i abbandoned Ghost Arthur AU, don't worry i'm working on it, i just need time to do it somewhat right. In the meantime as you can see, Ghost Arthur AU is not my only priority, i'm trying to make 3 fanfictions and i want to publish them equally, so hopefully you will equally enjoy them, if not i understand, i suck as a writer and i know it, but i will try to improve as i go on with these, and maybe just maybe i will re-write them in the future but for now enjoy these :D)))

Chapter 1 - The Recovery

After the incident in The Cursed Cave, Arthur was badly injured neither he doesn't understand how he was still conscious,

he found Vivi staring at the spikes of the cave and she didn't get her eyes off it, he wanted to explain what happened but

he didn't haved time for that. Firstly because he was losing a lot of blood and secondly he doesn't have the courage to tell her

at the dragged out Vivi uncoscious and he fastly called the ambulance, and soon he fell unconsious too.

He woke up to the hospital and in a very bad time, they were operating his left half deceased arm, soon he feeled the pain

"AAAAHHH" He yelled, soon the doctors realized he woke up, they quickly gave him a tranquilizer to save his life from the pain.

He fell unconscious again.

When he woke up again, thankfully he wasn't in danger of life, in fact the operation was concluded or that's what he thinks.

He looked around his body and he saw his missing left arm, he would yelled for the shock, but he had enough yelling today.

Instead he watched elsewhere to not think about it, soon he spotted Vivi, lying on the bed, He checked if she was fine,

'She seems just Vivi' he thought, which gave him a smile, something positive happened in this messed up day.

He realized she was awake, reading a book as always, she closed the book and she saw Arthur awake too.

Arthur didn't expected that, he was very nervous after what happened, he tried to find the words to greet her.

"Hey there..." that's all he could say.

Vivi quickly jumped out from the bed and ran at Arthur

"Arthur!"she yelled as she hugged him.

Arthur was shocked at the pain and pleasure from the hug but especially that vivi hugged him after what happened.

"How are you doing Vivi?" He tried to open a conversation.

"Oh Arthur..."She sayed in a lower tone,"I tought...I Tought i lost you." sayed with even lower tone

"Lost me?" 'That's it' he tought 'This is the highest level of surprises today, why whould she even care about me after the

accident at The Cursed Cave?'

"Well...Yes" She sayed "I heard you yelling at all the operation, they sayed your health was critical when you suddenly waked up,

i was loosing you Arthur!, and it scared me!" she sayed bursting out of crying

'Nicely done, i made a woman cry too today, just as ever Arthur good job!' He tought something to calm her down,

"Hey hey!, don't worry i'm here..." said as he hugged her with his one arm "So, please stop crying, it's sad watching you crying"

"I know, i know," she sayed "sorry i just..., i..., was scared" she muttered in a low tone

"hey now," he sayed with a calm tone "Look at me, i'm not going anywhere ok? I will always be here with you when you need it ok?"

"I know Arthur. You're my little squire with his shining armor" she sayed with a smile

"Hehe still with that surname Vivi?" sayed jokingly

"How is your Arm?" she sayed with a worrying tone

"It Bloody Hurts, but at least i'm alive" he sayed with a serious tone

"The doctors sayed you need to stay here more or less a week" Vivi murmured

"I'll be fine Vivi, it's just a week"

"I don't think so, you gonna starve to death for the food they do here" She sayed jokingly around

"Then i'm Doomed" Arthur sayed with a smile in his face

"Worry not" She sayed "I The Masterchef Vivi, will help you aid with your favourite food" she sayed proudly

"Nah Vivi, i'm gonna be..."

"What do you mean 'Nah'?" She sayed cutting him off "I won't let you eat for a second the garbage the cook here, They're not healty,

they're poison for your taste, and i will help you get better" She sayed crossing her arms

"But..."

"No 'But's', i will help and end of discussion okay?"

"Okay okay..., you won Vivi, but you have to convince the doctors if you ever try to bring food here"

"Worry not, i'm sure we will agree on some therms of food, obviously i can't bring you any snacks or cola."

"But i'm sure they will accept if i will bring healty food. Now rest you will need it."

"Thanks Vivi, see you tomorrow then..."

"See you tomorrow!" She waved as she goed away

'I don't understand' Arthur tought 'After what i have done at the Cave, she should be furious, and she wouldn't want to see me ever again'

'wich is perfectly understandable, so why she's so worried about me?' after those final tought, Arthur went back to sleep from the

exaution of the surgery and he prepared to talk to her tomorrow.

Arthur's POV

Arthur didn't had an easy night, in fact he had all sort of nightmares that made him woke up more than once, sometimes he dreams about pushing Lewis with grin in his face,

sometimes he shoots at him, sometimes Lewis pushes him, and the worst he pushes Vivi withhout regret.

After that last try to sleep in peace, he decided to give up, he would die of infart if he continued these nightmares, so he decided to whait till Dawn,

In the meantime he waited, he decided to find a way to be brave enough to ask Vivi about the Cave they entered yesterday, so he decided to have a little monologue

with himself to be ready about every question she probably would ask him.

After a long monologue with himself, he saw that it was already morning, 'Jeez so soon?, i haven't even finished to find a way to open this bloody speech with her.'

He yelled in his mind, soon he droped trying to think about it even more than he needed too, he just whaited for Vivi and hoped for the best.

1 hour is passed and he started to get bored, he got nothing to do only a window to look out, at least he could see the entrance from there so he could see when Vivi would come,

if she would come he tought.

2 hours has passed and he was starting to doubt if she would come, he asked the doctors if they saw her, and of course nobody saw her, he started to think that she has decided

to not see him anymore, and he wouldn't blame her.

After 10-15 minutes he saw the Mystery Skulls machine parking near the ambulance, he saw Vivi exiting the car and...'JESUS how much food she had brought?', even the doctors

watched her with a surprising look, he saw Vivi Running at the gate of the hospital bringing the food with her.

Vivi's POV

"Oh my god i'm being super late! i have to run faster!" She ran at the receptionist and after she took a long break she started to ask "excuse me" still panting

"Can you tell me...Where...Arthur Kingsmen...is?"She asked for being 100% sure that they didn't change his room

the Receptionist quickly recognised her "Oh my! Vivi my dear is that you?"

Vivi gave her a surprising face "How...Do you...know...my...name?"

"Oh right silly me...,i'm Eliza one of your parents friends!, i'm not surprised you didn't recognise me since you saw me when you where just a little 8 year kid!"

"My my you grow as a beautifull woman!" she said jumping around with enthusiasm

Vivi was just more confused about her, but soon a quick falshback come in her mind and soon she recognised her too

"Now i remember! You are one of the sweetest friends of my Family!, but may i ask how did you recognise me?"

"Oh my dear it's impossible not to recognise that Blue hair of yours, and your cutest face!"

"You're very kind but...i'm in a hurry..."

"Oh right sorry...Arthur Kingsmen is it?, one of your friends i presume"

"Yes Eliza"

"Good thing you asked, they brought him in a different room at N 187 4th Floor."

"Thank you very much, it was nice to meet you!"

"Hey dearie!, if you need help with those just ask~"

"Thanks but i can take care of theese, bye Eliza!"

"Bye bye sweetie~"

Arthur's POV

"We agreed she can bring healthy foods, not to bring a dozens of food with her" The doctor said sarcasticaly

"You're lucky son! not every girl does that for a friend... you're friends yes?"

Arthur blushed and shocked at the sudden question of the doctor

"We-well of course we are friends...what else should be we...?"

"Well...lovers?" The doctor said with a grin in his face,

soon after he get the reaction of the young man, and soon the doctor bursted out of laugh

"Hahaha! that was rich!"

"That's not funny!" Arthur said even more blushfull

"Oh yes it is!"

Arthur Grunted, and started to get anoyed by the doctor

"Oh come on, don't make that face!, it's a natural reaction my dear boy!"

The Doctor saw the boy getting more unconfortable than even and he understood it was enough for him

"Ok ok, sorry for that."

Arthur sighed with relief that he stoped the teasings

"thanks, it was bloody time you ended your bloody jokes!" said infuriated

Calming himself down he said "Anyway who are you doctor? you never told me your name."

"Oh right i forgot to present myself" The doctor started his pose "Doctor House at your service" said with a jokeish tone

"Now, soon the girl will come here, i give her the news that tomorrow you can leave."

"thank you Doc, much apreciated"

"It's my job."

3rd person POV

Soon after she exited from the elevator, she tried to find Arthur's room, and she found it with a doctor near it.

'Now it will be more complicated to bring this to Arthur'

But at her surprise the Doctor greeted her

"Oh greetings, Vivi i presume?"

"yes that's me, how do you know me?"

"Oh well, the young Kingsmen just babbled all the night about you, he always talked about this Blue haired Girl"

"Wow he likes to talk about everybody it seems..."

"Oh is nothing like that miss, see Arthur had all this nightmares and he couldn't finish murmur about this Vivi, so i asked him what's wrong, for confidence he talked about you to me."

"He's a nice young man if you ask me. But i gotta ask you..."House thought very carfefully about this question, and he ended up thinking is not the right time to ask something like

that in this moment and besides he haves other duties to attend to."Nevermind"

"So..."Vivi started, "Arthur had these nightmares? What was that about?" Vivi had her suspicions about wich nightmare he dreamed this time

"I don't know, you should ask him if you want to know, but i suggest to not bring it up right now, he's in a delicate state right now." The Doc said with a serious and worrying face

"Thanks for the suggestion." she said with a nervous smile, and soon before she started to enter, "I guess i can't bring these with me right?"

"For this time, i'll let you pass, besides he will need strength and healthy food right now, so don't worry about it okay?"

"Oh..., i nearly forgot to tell you. He can leave tomorrow if you wish, but you have to take care of him okay?"

Vivi was very happy for such great news, she would jump around of joy if her hands weren't busy bringing the large portion of food with her "Thank you doc! I will take great care of him!"

"Then he's free to go tomorrow. Now then i leave you with him, i have other things to do." and with that he soon started to walk away

Vivi gave a long sigh, and with a bit of courage she entered in the room.

After she slowly opened the door, the Bluenette saw Arthur in a sitting poisition of the bed

Regardless from his missing arm and his super tired face he seemed fine,

She slowly brought the food with herself and she entered the room

"Hi Arthur..." She started

"H-Hi Viv-vi" He said with a worrying tone

"I brought you some food" She said with a smile

"Yeah i saw that, everyone was just looking with a big shock on their faces, well honestly nobody expected that" He said with a sarcastic voice

"sorry if i was late, but i had some... difficulties" She said with a very low voice

"Don't worry it's fine, i guess the difficulties were those" He said pointing at the food

"Yes...I tried to hurry up-"

"Hey Vivi, don't worry about it, you didn't have to bring anything, it's already much that you visit me." He said with a reasurriong and worrying smile

"Of course i visit you, you dork!" She said punching playfully his head

"Ow! okay Vivi i was just saying" He said defeated

"Now not for being rude or something...,but i won't be able to eat THAT much in a single day."

"Oh, but who said you will be the only one..."

"Whait, what does that mean...-"

"That i'm staying with you today." She said with a happy face

"Oh Vivi you don't have to, i mean it." He said in the most worrying tone

"Arthur don't chicken out for everything, i'm a grown girl i can take care of myself okay?"

"But what about your dog Mystery?" He said hiding the fact that he's afraid of him in this moment

"Oh right!, ...see Mystery and your Uncle will be away for some time. He will take care of Mystery, for how much he dislikes dogs he's pretty fine with Mystery."

"Did Th-...He told you why and where they needed to go away?"

"Not really, but he reasured that it's nothing to worry about, just some business to help our High-School founds, and bring Mystery as a Watch Dog while he does business"

"Same old Lance, afraid as a leaf as ever" He said with a little grim in his face "so..., what will you do since you're so stuborn to stay Viv?"

"Well we eat as a start, Then watch some movies if you like, i brought some from my house"

"Sounds good Vivi"

"Oh i wanted to give you something, please close your eyes for a moment"

"Why i have t-"

"Just close your eyes darn it." She said as Arthur slowly did as he was told

as he closed his eyes Vivi removed her Scarf and she slowly wrapped it to Arthur's neck

"Ta-Da!" She said with a big Smile on her face

In the meanwhile, Arthur blushed crazily under the Scarf "Vivi...you really didn't have to."

"Oh it's nothing big seriously." She said without cutting Arthur sentence out this time

"But...this is your Scarf Viv."

"Oh do not fear about it" She said as she get another scarf from her bag "See? I have one too for myself." she said as she wrapped the yellow scarf aroung her neck

"We're Scarf buddies now" She said with a grin

Arthur with a little bit of blushing returned the same smile to her

As she was wrapping completly the blue scarf around Arthur's neck she saw him happy and regretful

Vivi sighed in relief that Arthur is pleased by the gift but she couldn't ignore the regret in his face

'He still feels guilty about it.' She started to worry for his sad amber eyes and soon she wrapped her hands to Arthur remained arm

After a little shakish breath she started to ask him what's wrong

Arthur couldn't help himself but feel more guilty as she sow her worrying glance over him, as much he loved her gift for his birthday he couldn't fell nothing else than guilt

that this scarf should have been given to Lewis not him, after what he has done he is surprised that she still cared about him 'does she know what happened in that cave?'

In that moment the blond with the little courage he has left on himself he started to question Vivi's action towards him

"Vivi this gift is...beautifull, like really i mean it." He tryed to sound normal on his next sentence but his words only chuckled out on his next sentence

"T-this gift...i don't deserve it."

vivi watched him full of shock, now she was totally sure that Arthur finds himself guilty about what happened in the cave

"This scarf-" He said as he pointed the blue scarf on his neck, and he couldn't help himself but feel the warmth around his neck,

but he tryed not to melt in it and instead tried to reasonate with her "-It should belong to Lewis, your boyfriend, but i- i fucked up."

Vivi couldn't stand anymore watching as Arthur slowly kills himself with something he didn't had to do nothing about it

"Don't even dare fell yourself responsible, it was not your fault Artie."

Arthur glanced at her with surprise

"How d-"

Vivi gently silenced him leaning her fingers at Arthur's lips

"Let me finish okay? , this is something that me and Lewis wanted to tell you a long time ago."

"So..please hear me out will you Artie?"

Arthur Slowly nodded at her, curious and fearfull of her

Vivi let out a long sight as she ried to take some courage "Me and Lewis...Love you Artie."

Arthur was shocked of the revelation that she just brought out, he wanted to talk to object he didn't deserve any love from her, but he was still silenced by Vivi's soft fingers on his lips

"We wanted to tell you from a very long time ago Artie, but we were... scared, so we gave you chocolates and some minor gifts as hints."

He feeled terrible at the moment, he just pushed Vivi's boyfriend and she's just saying how they were planning on making him their boyfriend,

"seeing that didn't work out, we were scared shittless to find another way to tell you our affection towards you..., and... we tought...we're gonna tell you...after...the cave..."

she felt quickly sad of the memory of that demon making Arthur push Lewis down, but she couldn't fell in depression right now, she needed to be brave for Arthur, she didn't wanted him to feel guilty about it.

"We were...so happy. we finally had a plan to tell you everything we even put on the radio a romantic song as a hint, but we just saw you...depressed. And we understood you felt...alone",

Arthur could only watch in horror as Vivi was slowly crying towards him, he wanted to console her, to do anything to make her feel better.

"Vivi...i'm so SORRY!" but Arthur was the first to cry out. "i'm a monster...you should hate me! I don't deserve you-!" he was cutted out by Vivi's sudden hug.

She was trembling as a leaf while she was crying at the same time, "NO! You're not a monster Artie! Don't ever think about yourself like that understand?"

She saw Arthur wanted to say something to her, but she didn't want to hear Arthur calling himself a monster again "We are the ones who should say sorry! We were so blind to not notice your loneliness sooner!"

"And that damn Demon was the price! He manipulated you and hurted you! Ha made you push Lewis and Mystery had to tear your arm off! I'M SO SORRY!" she was crying harder on his shoulder now.

Arthur could only feel guiltness, 'How...how was i so blind? They...they loved me from the beginning and i...hurted them', he could only cry in silence on Vivi's shoulder as his sins were crawling around him.

Vivi had to get back her courage, it was now or never "Don't feel guilty Arthur, it's not your fault. Le-Lewis would know too you wouldn't do something like that on your own will...",

she could only hear Arthur cry even harder, he started to hiccup on her shoulder and she just feeled guilty bringing Lewis up in front of him, but she had to make it clear something for Arthur.

"Artie..., if Lewis would be still around us... he would want us to be happy. He wouldn't wish for you to feel guilty for something you didn't do..., in fact... he would be happy for what we're going to do",

He was confused 'For what we're going to d-!?', his mind was cutted out as Vivi was closer to Arthur's face, he could see her blush and soon he understood what she was going to do.

'No! Don't do this! I don't deserve your affection! I don't deserve your love! i don't-', he could only feel Vivi's soft lips meet with his owns, he blushed uncontrolably as his heart was racing with joy,

'I don't dese-...I don't-...I don-...I-...', he slowly closed his eyes as he returned the kiss at her and he heard her humming in happiness and joy in his mouth, both of them happy to show their love long hidden.

The kiss felt like eternity, it was beatifull feeling and they didn't wanted to lose it sooner. Soon they were both gasping for air as Vivi quickly returned at Arthur to leave some kisses on his cheeck,

satisfied by the outcome, Vivi gave his favourite pizza towards him, Arthur accepted it gratefully and soon he started to devour it.

As they were eating, Vivi remembered the films she brought with herself, she checked if there was a TV of some sort in their room, luckly there was 'Eh...it ain't the best TV in the world, but it should do',

before she would put a film on the dvd player "Artie, what type of film do you want to see?", Arthur didn't minded much what she would put in, as long it wasn't a horror movie "Put anything you want Vivi".

Satisfied by Arthur's answer she started to put her favourite horror film, she quickly stopped. As much she would love to see Arthur's reaction on this film she cannot ignore in the state he's in,

Heart races in his state it isn't the best idea, and she would hate seeing her nerd faint of heart attack. She sighed in annoyance and relief for stopping something very stupid but very funny,

and she putted a comic film instead, in this way they would be both satisfied.

After they finished eating and watching the film they were both happy for the outcome of this conversation, Vivi letted out a long and sleepy yawn "It's already 10:54 p.m! The time goes fast these days"

Arthur checked the time too, but he was more concerned about Vivi than what time it is "Aww you wanted to stay more? Well see you to-", he was cutted out as Vivi was playfully poking Arthur's nose,

"Who said i'm going away Artie?" she gave a playish smirk, "I'm gonna stay here with my cute mechanic~", He quickly blushed at Vivi's words "I-I'M NOT CUTE!", Arthur took the bait.

she wouldn't leave it any sooner "Yes you are~", he would continue his resistence but he knew it was pointless arguing against somebody as Vivi, so he let her win and he asked instead,

"Then...how do you want to...sleep here? I mean there isn't any other bed besides this and plus there isn't a pillow", Vivi playfully hugged Arthur's legs "You're my pillow Artie!",

Arthur *hik*-ed in surprise and melted in Vivi's cute smile, defeated once more he decided at least to bring Vivi closer to him to give her more comfort, of course she gladly accepted it,

as she turned off the lamp near them, she hugged the blond a little more as she murmured in a soft voice "Goodnight Artie~", Arthur quickly returned her goodnight "Goodnight Vivi~".

After some sweet hummings and cudlings they both slowly started to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Vivi's Home

Chapter 2 - Vivi's Home

It was 7:39 of a beautifull morning, everyone was still asleep since today was a day-off for the doctors, still they let open the hospital in case a patience would want to go out or to home.

Everyone was asleep except for Arthur, he was up for quite a while and it wasn't because of a nightmare, he is just used to wake up very early, but it wasn't the main reason he woke up this time.

He woke up a hour earlier by a gentle hum from a very kind friend, he soonly scratched that last thought, he woke up by the gentle hum of her beautifull girlfriend.

It was very strange for Arthur having the permission of this beautiful girl to be his boyfriend, but slowly and carefully thinking, he remembeed that Vivi and...Lewis

loved them the same way he loved them both, he was happy but in the same time ha was a little bit sad, he fastly swipt away those sad thoughts, he knew Vivi would want that.

After deep thoughts he decided to leave them later, as he only was focused and stayed in awe at Vivi's beautiful sleeping face.

He just sayed there watching Vivi sleeping, he saw her smiling on times to times, and he couldn't keep a little laugh from his throat 'At least she haves wonderfull dreams'.

And soon he knew that only this mattered for now, watching a happy sleepy Vivi laying onto Arthur chest filled him with joy.

He decided that after a long stare at Vivi's face he wanted to know what time it is,

he was surprised when he saw it was perfectly 8 of the morning, for how much he wanted to stay like that a little more, he knew he had to wake her up or she would oversleep her time routine.

He gently brushed Vivi's hairs from her face, and started to gently caress her face.

He expected an annoyed growl from her, questioning why he waked her up.

at his surprise he saw a gentle smile from her lips.

"Good morning Arthur" She started kind as ever, she calmly asked "Did you sleep well?"

he kindly answered her question "Well at the beggining i was a little bit afraid to sleep, it took me over half an hour to relax, and you know what made me relax Vivi?"

She slowly turned her head from the left to the right as a sign of 'No',

Arthur chuckled a little, he sign with his hand to come closer,

Vivi was surprised a little by the request, but she trusted her boyfriend with all her heart,

"It was thanks to you Vivi." he softly said into her right ear.

Vivi's heart was melted into Arthur's soft voice, she was very happy that she could help somehow her boyfriend, "Then from this moment, we will sleep together~"

Arthur was starting to blush, making Vivi gigle with amusement, he didn't know what he did to deserve such a girlfriend like Vivi, 'I don't deserve her...'

Vivi noticed his smile fading slowly from his lips, she was starting to get worried, even after a peacefull sleep, Vivi knew he started to blame himself again.

She took his only arm, squezing it gently and warmly, she left a sigh of relief seeig Arthur's smile coming back,

But Arthur's smile fastly faded away, his face only cowered with cries, Arthur started to speak "V-viv-i, i'm so sorry for everything."

She quickly grabbed him and pullid him closer to her shoulders "Shhh.." she quickly patted his head, letting him cry over her shoulders,

"It's fine Artie..., let it all out..." he couldn't hold his tears anymore, he started to burst out of tears, she could only watch him as he cried,

she wanted to do, oh so more for him, she could feel herself starting to cry too, she feeled so useless right now, but there was always Arthur who demanded nothing from her.

so she brushed his hairs with care and love, couldn't hold back anymore as she bursted out of tears too, they stayed embraced, both crying,

both not knowing what to do in that moment, so they fell frozen for a couple minutes, as Vivi got her answer, it was rather easy actually.

She gently pushed Arthur's shoulder back just to see him eye to eye, she let out a single sight as she moved closely to him,

"Artie...it does not matter what happened in that cave," she said as she gently caressed his face, trying to not let his guilt crawl upon his shoulders,

"What matters is what will happen from now on, okay?" He tried to answer her, but he shaked so wildly that he could let only a nod.

"Good, now look at me Artie..." She waited as he slowly watched her in her beautifull cyan's eyes, "I love you Artie...with all my heart, you know it."

He nodded at her again, "So please...don't value yourself as useless Artie, you're not", he tried to protest her, but she gently landed a finger to his lips,

"In fact for me you're my love, you're my treasure, you're my mechanic in shining armour...you're my everything Artie." he tried to tell something on her,

but her fingers still on his lips, she gently stepped closer to Arthur's face, and she let a warm kiss on his nose.

Arthur as if it was commanded, his face started to lit up red, Vivi smirked playfully, as she knew by his blushness that he loves her too...she couldn't be more happy.

Vivi gasped as she watched his lover sat up slowly from the bed, he started to remove everything attached to him,

he was a little bit surprised as Vivi was giving his clothes, he took them fastly but not harshly, he started to dress himself as Vivi was sitting close to him.

She unwrapped the blue scarf from Arthur's neck to make him possible to put his jacked on, she leaned back to Arthur to wrap back the scarf.

She gave him a quick glance, to see how blue was doing on him, with a satisfied grin she wrapped her hands aroung Arthur's neck to whisper "You know, Blue looks well on you Artie~"

He whispered back at her, with no malicious tone, only caring and warm "Yellow looks great on you as well Vi~".

Vivi hated to break this peacefull hug, but both wanted to finally go home, go to eat, get a shower, watch a film and sleep. It was a heavy week, they both needed rest,

so she quickly standed up as she was holding Arthur to help to stand him up too. She glared at him, cute as always "Let's go home shall we?"

Arthur wrapped his hand around Vivi's neck as he was standing up "Yeah let's go.", Vivi gave him a warm smile and they started slowly going out from the room.

They were slowly going towards the lift but quickly they were stopped by Doctor House.

House gave a quick glance at Arthur, he quickly noticed that Arthur was still in pain for the loss his left arm,

"You still suffer from great pain of the loss of your left arm, so i advise you to not put your prosthetic arm till your pain's stopped"

he grabbed his walking cane with his left hand as he opened his pocket to give the young man the pills he needed.

"This will help to ease your pain, get one in the morning and in the night everyday, you have to do it for a month more or less.

If the pain stays come back for a checkup, everything understood?" he gave the bottle of pills in Arthur's left pocket as he patiently waited for his answer.

Arthur gave a simply nod as they were going to the lift "Thanks Doctor, i appreciate it.", House gave a short laugh "Everyone does, it's my job."

Vivi waved her free hand as she pressed the *Up* button, as they were whaiting walked towards them

"If you accept an advice from an old, cane walking, experienced doctor, i have one for you." He stared at them with his icy eyes, waiting impatiently for their answer.

They gave them another nod, interested about his advice "The first month after a surgery on your body,

you'll have nightmares and they are worse with that on if you dare to sleep while you have it attached on your body"

He pointed with his cane on the prosthetic arm, "How ever, if you sleep together with one you care your probability for a nasty nightmare decreases on a...hmmm 85-90% more or less."

He gave a quick wink at the young man, satisfied by his shiness he walked away.

"That guy is a jerk." Arthur let out a shaking breath while Vivi smiled playfully "Oh he can be a jerk alright, but he gave us a reason in more to sleep together~"

"L-let's just get to the van..." while blushing he dragged Vivi inside the lift, Vivi satisfied she agreed to go as the lift went down to the main hall.

They slowly walked out from the hospital and they looked around fastly to find the van, once they found it "Okay, so who's gonna drive?" Arthur asked in a serious tone.

Vivi gave a dissapproving glance at Arthur, she knows that he cannot drive in that state "I think it's better if i drive Artie, you cannot drive in the state you're in the moment"

Arthur was a little bit affraid of Vivi's driving, but non the less he trusted Vivi would drive more safely for in the state he's in,

so he gave her a nod to let her in the driver's seat.

Vivi gave him a quick warm smile as she entered in the driver's seat, she calmly waited to Arthur to sit in the right side of the van.

Once he entered Vivi started to drive the van carefully while giving at Arthur a reasuring smile "See? I won't crash your van, so relax a little bit while we arive at my home."

Arthur would have joked about her *Carefull* driving skills when she drives the van, but this time he notices that she really drives carefully,

so he gave her a nod as he made himself comfortable in the seat and soon he started to sleep, but Vivi doesn't leave him like this,

she won't let him alone for a second so she stopped in a corner and grabbed Arthur's shoulder to lay his head to her right shoulder, satisfied she slowly returned on the road.

The ride was slow and peaceful and Vivi somehow enjoyed it, she was getting nearer to her house as she planned what to do next.

She stopped in front of her house, she was ready to wake Arthur up but she was freazed for a moment looking at Arthur's sleepy face,

as much as she hated waking him up in such a calming faze, she couldn't carry him even if she tried so she carefully layed her left arm in Arthur's face gently to wake him up.

She was expecting a playfull scold from Arthur demanding why she waked him up, but instead he simply gave her a warm smile as he opened the van's door,

Arthur didn't noticed but Vivi was actually blushing from his smile 'He didn't smiled like this since we were kids.', she fixed her glasses as she was opening the van's door too.

As they both exited from the van, Vivi quickly closed it and went to Arthur to help him walking towards her house "Take it slow now, it ain't a race Artie." she looked at him worried.

Arthur gave her a simple nod and soon they were walking towards the Yamazuka's apartment, they went towards the stairs while she asked "Are you ready to take the stairs Artie?"

"Yeah no problem, i can do it." Arthur gave her a quick smile as they started to walk up, "Remind me why we cannot take the lift?"

Vivi tought about the question for a moment and she answered a little bit angrily "The Landlord is too much of a lazy ass to give a fuck about the lift in this apartment."

Arthur remembered that the Yamazuka family wasn't exactly in good relationship with the Landlord, in fact they were always discussing on each other since him and Vivi were kids.

"Right, he doesn't really like your family much...but this doesn't mean he can just ignore the elders in this apartment."

In Arthur's opinion as much the landlord hated her family, he should not ignore the ones who needs truly the lift.

Vivi gave him a nod "True, he even gave an excuse to the elders to try to make them live in an another apartment, the jerk." She always hated the Landlord,

accusing her for all his problems, like if she haves to do something about her family's fight, she took a quick breath to stay calm as they were already on the second floor.

Arthur noticed her nearly exploding in full of hatred towards the Landlord, "Don't worry, i'm sure we can take an apartment or even a house outside the landlord's territory."

Vivi noticed Arthur's care towards herself, she was glad to have Arthur around, always caring for her "We'll see Artie..., enough about sad toughts we're here to enjoy this day"

They slowly reached the 4th floor and they both gasped for air, "Remind me how the elders can take these long ass stairs?" he was looking at her curiosly for an answer,

Vivi didn't know either how the elders could even reach the second floor don't thinking about the 8th floor! "They're some bonified veterans i guess." she gasped for air as she was taking her home keys in her pocket.

Arthur nodded at Vivi's comical but reasonable answer, he heard a *click* sound as she opened the door, they slowly entered inside as Vivi closed the door behind them,

They went into the bedroom and soon she helped Arthur sit in the bed as she gave the remote control of the TV to him, "You know how it works Artie, watch something as i prepare our food ok?".

Arthur nodded, he was too tired to answer her in words, Vivi dropped the prosthetic arm near the kitchen table as she was ready to make her surprise 'Artie gonna love this~',

As Arthur was watching a program on TV, Vivi was busy making the cake in the kitchen, she had some minor problems on making the design of it but it was worth it.

She was proud of her work, and she couldn't wait the reaction of her Artie, she slowly approached the bedroom's door and she turned off the lamps of the bedroom "Artie~ i have a surprise for you~".

Arthur jumped fearfull after the lights suddenly turned off, he tought that Lewis was there, taking revenge for his betrayal, he hugged himself tightly with his remaining arm waiting for the blow,

the only thing he got was Vivi's teasing voice outside the door, he sighed in relief believing it was just an usual joke, 'She didn't stop being herself, good...at least i didn't fucked up too badly'.

When he heard Vivi opening the door, he could only see some minor lights circled around an object he couldn't recognise, as soon Vivi turned back on the lights, he gasped again in surprise.

"Surprise!" She gave him a proud smile, satisfied by Arthur's reaction she showed her cake towards him "Happy Birthday Artie!", He was standing in awe, examining one of the most beautifull cakes he ever saw,

It was a chocolate cake, surrounded by a perfectly coloured cream of blue and yellow, seconded by blueberries on every single candle, and in the center there was their scarfs made of chocolate, surrounded by candles in a perfect halo.

Vivi took this moment to make her teasing question "Do you like it~?", Arthur quickly snapped out from her question "O-of course i like it Vivi! It's beautifull!",

"I'm glad." She slowly putted the cake on Arthur legs making it easier to him to eat it later, "So, what are you waiting for? Make a wish and blow off the candles!", As she waited, she leaned her arms on Arthur's shoulders.

she saw how much Arthur was thinking carefully for his wish, she was a little bit confused by it, it was only an every year birthday wish afterall, she saw Arthur's goofy smile as he leaned a little bit closer to the candles, carefull not to burn his scarf and he blew the fire out.

Arthur saw Vivi's excited smile as she leaned closer to him "So?, SO!? What did you wish?", Arthur would happily answer to her question, but he decided to keep it to himself for a little while "It's a secret~",

He saw Vivi playfully making a *hmpf* towards him, as she started her sarcastic objection "Mean Artie doesn't want to share his wish with me?", "Exactly, this mean Artie doesn't want to share his wish, if..." he didn't wanted to surrender so easily by Vivi,

Vivi was enjoying their little fight, and she was quickly interested and amused by Arthur's proposition "If~?", she watched amused as Arthur wispered his proposition "If you promise to not tell anyone else, i tell you my wish.",

she chuckled by Arthur's proposition, as she leaned closer to him whispering sweetly in his left ear,"I Promise~", satistied by her answer, he answered gently in her right ear "One day, i wish to marry you Vivi~".

He feared that he might pushed their relationship a little bit too fast than he must, but he loved Vivi and he couldn't wait too much to propose a marriage someday, he was just surprised he didn't answered her stuttering too much,

He didn't got an answer and he knew he fucked up, he rushed like an idiot, he shouldn't have proposed something like this so soon, he feeled like an idiot, he ruined their relationship in a day,

and before he could say something he feeled Vivi's tears on his cheeks as she slowly took her glasses away on the armchair, and watched Arthur in the eyes with a smile on her face "i want to marry you too, Artie~", she softly kissed Arthur on the lips.

As they were melting in their kiss, they stared at each other as their stomach demanded food and soon the collapsed of laughter, Arthur gave back Vivi's eyeglasses with a happy smile, Vivi thanked him as she remembered something "I forgot the knife! I'm coming back soon!",

When Vivi went back, they returned in their tight hug as they watched a film while eating their cake, and Vivi had a final plan to do tonight before they went to sleep.

As they finished eating nearly the whole cake, Arthur was leaning in the bed, satisfied and happy by today's outcome, "Oh man...that cake was delicious! You're a wonderfull cooker Vivi!",

Vivi blushed a little by the compliment, she quickly hided away by her proud answer "Thank you! I Learned it from the bes-!" She quickly closed her sentence, she cannot believe she brought up Lewis in front of him!

But in her surprise, Arthur only showed a bright smile "I bet he was a great teacher! Nobody can match Lewis cooking skills!" He gave her a thumb up as he gave her a quick kiss on her cheeks "He...He would be proud of you!",

she saw how much Arthur tried to hide his guilt, Arthur was a terrible liar when it come down on personal matter, "Artie, i'm so sorry! I shouldn't have brought him up in the conversation".

Arthur tried to hide harder his hurt "Vi...it's fine..., it's-", "I know, but i shouldn't have bring him up like this...", she quickly used this moment as an opportunity to use her final surprise "C'mon, let's take our pijamas~",

He quickly blushed by her words "O-our pijamas?- B-b-but i d-d-didn't brough any pijamas!", the only thing he received as an answer was her soft laugh, as she slowly lifted Arthur's shirt along with his new scarf, and soon he stood half-naked towards her girlfriend.

He whaited her teasings but he only saw Vivi's eyes full of regret as she watched Arthur's left shoulder, she quickly snapped out of it as she tossed his brother's pijamas on his legs "I hope it fits, and don't worry it's clean",

Arthur nodded, he slowly started to go in the dressroom with the PJ's in his hand, Vivi evily laughed in her mind as she was executing her final plan, as Arthur exited from the dressroom he went back to the bedroom to warn Vivi that she can go to dress up too.

He quickly regretted it as he saw a fully naked Vivi in front of him, covered only by her panties and bra's, he could only stare at Vivi's body in admiration and shiness before it was cutted out by Vivi's devilish smirk, he quickly covered his eyes with his remaining hand demanding her to dress up,

She was amused by Arthur's blushness, it only meant he admired her, and she blushed a little by the idea of seing Arthur naked once she can, 'I save that on the other time~', she had many plans for her cute blond boyfriend, and she wants to execute them all.

But now she was busy with teasing her boyfriend, the rest of her plans can be done tomorrow, "Oh Artie~ I see you love my body~", she could only hear Arthur's pointless demands and excuses, she was enjoying this a bit too much and she really didn't care,

"Why? Don't you like seeing me like this?~ Oooooor you prefer bi-" she was cutted out by a shaking response "N-NO! Abs-s-s-solut-t-t-tely n-n-not! Y-Y-You...", She liked what she was hearing, and she wanted to hear his full response "I'm what Artie?~",

"N-N-NOTHING!", oh she wouldn't leave him in mid-sentence "Tell me cutie, or i'll be fully naked~", she saw another blush from her blonde boyfriend, this night was the best! "Y-Y-YOU ARE BEAUTIFULL VIVI!", she started to blush a little, but the plan needed to be carried out to the maximum!

"I'm beautifull and~?", she was a little bit surprised when she got all kind of praises from him that she didn't expected to get so sudden "Y-Y-You're beautifull, you're h-...HOT!, you're SEXY! YOU'RE THE GIRL OF MY LIFE!", she was satisfied by Arthur's praises but she could only listen in shock and revelation as Arthur continued,

"I-I LOVED YOU SINCE THE DAY WE WERE KIDS! I ALWAYS ADMIRED YOU ! YOU'RE MY LIFE VIVI! YOU'RE THE GIRLFRIEND I DON'T DESERVE!", he started to cry and hiccup as he slowly kneeled down the floor, hugging himself in self-pity as he continued his sad monologue "I'm a monster...a murdered, i KILLED Lewis! I should be in jail! I don't deserve your pity! I don't deserve your Love! I don't deserve...anything...",

She couldn't watch him in that state a second in more, she quickly dressed in her pijama, she took her teasings too far this time, she quickly kneeled towards her crying boyfriend, she wanted to smooch all his face to give him comfort, she would do it after she calmed her blonde down "Shhhh...it's not your fault Arthur" she was giving him a tight hug, she whispered gently in his ears, "I Love you Artie..., you know i love you with all my heart...".

He slowly nodded at Vivienne, as he tried to control his hiccups without too much success "I-*hic*-I know-*sniff*-but-" he was another time, playfully cutted by Vivienne "i told you no *But's*, i only want to know if you loved Lewis", Arthur didn't taked too much time to answe her with a little outburst "Of-*hic*- OF COURSE I LOVED HIM!", she carefully continued her question "And you love me too?", she knew the answer but it was the only way to reasonate with her silly dork "OF COURSE! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN MY OWN LIFE VIVI!".

She blushed by Arthur's answer but now she needed to calm down her nerd "Then there is nothing to be guilty of, you loved the both of us and you didn't pushed Lewis! For correction the blasted demon made you and i won't let that destroy your emotions! I Love you and i will for all eternity!", she started to smooch all around his face as a sign of affection towards him, it works as she heard his hiccups slow down from every smooch she gave to him, slowly he relaxed in her affection and as soon as he did she gave a final kiss on his forehead.

She gave him a reassuring smile as she whispered soflty in his ears "Let's go to sleep okay?", he hasitated a little bit but he quickly calmed down with a shaking nod as an answer, Vivi turned out the lights of the hallroom, as she helped Arthur slowly relaxing in her bed, she wrapped the scarf around his neck before she wrapped around herself her own scarf,

she opened the window of her bedroom before she turned to switch the lights off, she embraced the cold and fresh air from her window and soon she popped in her bed with a big smile across her face "Aaaartieeee!", she fastly hugged Arthur before he could say something, and she wrapped her legs around Arthur's, she leaned her head in Arthur's chest as she cutely commented "You're such a big teddy-bear Artie!", she waited as Arthur slowly wrapped his right arm around her neck before she talked again "You're so warm...do not dare leave me alone Artie understood?".

He replied with a simple "Never" as he hugged Vivi tightly, they remained in silence for some minutes before Vivi breaked it "I Love You.", Arthur smiled by her words, it surprised him she could melt his hearts with only three words, he gladly answered her "I Love You Too.", and with his last words, he gave a passionate kiss trough her beautifull cyan hairs before he slept. Vivi was blushing but she was more happier than ever, she didn't knew a simple kiss from Arthur could give her so many emotions, so she decided to return the same affection giving him a nice perky kiss trough his messy blond hair before she fell asleep too with a tought they both shared.

'This is the best night i ever had.'


End file.
